Chapter 4
Finally, after an uncountable number of Resets, Frisk kills Sans. Frisk does not ERASE the world, however, as they want to gloat to Sans in the next timeline. Sans, however, has a total meltdown. Sans realizes that he is no longer strong enough to protect Papyrus by not allowing Frisk to continue past their fight with Sans. Sans immediately starts killing everyone but Papyrus and Monster Kid to gain LV. Sans knocks Papyrus out and hides him in the shed besides their house in Snowdin, and then waits for Frisk to trigger Undyne’s Undying form. When this happens, Sans knocks Frisk out and kills Undyne after a long fight with a surprise attack. Sans then drains almost all of Undyne’s DT, leaving just enough for her to exist in the next timeline. Sans still gains EXP and becomes LV 3. The glitch allows him to keep almost all of the EXP, but not the LV. Sans becomes only 1 EXP from becoming LV 3 from now on, however. In the next timelines Sans is shown to be a new Sans. (Description at bottom). The other monsters are nervous him because they have vague feeling from when Sans killed them, except for Papyrus. He continues to kill every monster outside of the Ruins and now meets Frisk at the barred bridge before snowdin. The dialogue is the same as in Undertale, but Sans starts the fight instead of talking after the whoopie cushion is squeezed. Everything Sans does now is calculated to make Frisk give up, but Sans is not over-the-top cruel to Frisk. Eventually after around 20 more Resets have passed, Frisk kills Sans again. Sans doesn’t freak out this time, but instead starts trying to entertain Frisk through hints of his secrets and more horrible puns. He also stops killing all the monsters before fighting Frisk and instead devotes his time to preparing to absorb another human soul. Many resets pass and Frisk is now killing Sans regularly in every fight and getting bored. Sans notices this and decides to act. In one timeline, Sans waits until Asgore is making tea and successfully steals the purple soul of Perseverance. He successfully absorbs the soul, but becomes unable to do more than teleport to under the waterfall in the rock puzzle in Waterfall and wait it out. Meanwhile, Frisk finds that Sans is missing from their post at the bridge and murders everyone per usual. When Sans still does not show at the Last Corridor, Frisk decides to wait another Reset before ERASING to see if Sans changed again. Sans, in the next Reset, fully absorbs the purple soul in time to fight Frisk in the Last Corridor (Description Below). Sans gives Frisk quite a surprise, appearing from behind Frisk and acting like he did at Sans and Frisk’s “first” meeting, only to reveal his new form. The fight is pretty short and Sans now has enough DT to stop Frisk from Resetting. Sans then attempts to absorb Frisk’s soul. Previous: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 Next: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_5 Main: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/EndureTale_Wiki